Yotsuba & blueberres
by Sakutada
Summary: Yotsuba goes blueberry picking with Koiwai, Fuuka, Ena, and Jumbo. What while the characters do in this new environment that hopefully isn't in the manga!


_Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction that's not Kingdom Hearts. Review PLEASE! _

_**I don't own Yotsuba!**_

Koiwai woke up to a Yotsuba-empty bed. The time on the alarm clock read: 7:00 a.m. He sighed and turned on his other side to go back to sleep when he saw Yotsuba standing there, with a sun-hat on and a basket in her hand.

"Yotsuba… what are you doing?" he asked her.

"We're going blueberry picking." Yotsuba replied.

"Hmmm, who said we were going?"

"Uhh… Yotsuba invited Ena and Fuuka from next door!" Yotsuba bounced up and down on her tip-toes. Koiwai sighed. He rubbed his forehead and sat up in bed.

"Yotsuba, remember I told not to go do these things without daddy's permission?" he asked her.

"But Ena and Fuuka said 'yes'." Yotsuba explained.

"Just wait until I eat, ok?"

"But, Ena and Fuuka are waiting for Yotsuba outside…" Yotsuba said. Koiwai scowled at her. Then a thought came into his head.

"How are you going to get there?" he asked. Yotsuba looked at him like it was obvious.

"You're going to bring us, daddy." She said. "So, come on!" She grabbed his leg and tried to pull him out of bed. "Nnnn- nnnn!" Koiwai lied back down.

"No, daddy! We have to go!" she tugged on his head, after she had rounded the bed.

"Tell your friends to wait for a minute." He mumbled.

"Okay, daddy!" Yotsuba ran out of the bedroom.

"Sometimes I think I spoil that child." He murmured to himself.

Fuuka was wearing a baseball hat and had a white bucket with her. Ena had her dark hair into a ponytail and another bucket, but it was pink. They piled into the van and Koiwai realized he didn't know where a blueberry field was.

"Yotsuba, do you know where a blueberry field is?" he asked her.

"Nnnnope! But daddy does right?" she assured him. He took out his cell-phone and called Jumbo.

"A blueberry field, huh?" Jumbo repeated Koiwai over the phone. "Hmmm… maybe I should come with you."

"N- no. That's fine. We have enough people coming along." Koiwai said, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there's one past town. I'll meet you there!" Jumbo said hanging up the phone. Koiwai groaned and started up the car.

"Yea! Blueberries! Blueberries! So juicy, so sweet!" Yotsuba sang.

"Um, Koiwai-san. Are we going to the field north of town?" Fuuka asked.

"I think so, why?" he asked.

"One of my friend's family owns that place. It's really fun." Fuuka informed.

"Okay, maybe she can pick with us." He said.

"Oh!" Yotsuba squealed "Fuuka has friend?"

"Eh! What's that supposed to mean?" Fuuka exclaimed.

Jumbo was waiting outside of the parking lot for them. He was wearing sunglasses and a baseball hat backwards.

"JUMBO!" Yotsuba ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey, you didn't bring a bucket!" Koiwai told him.

"I'm not planning on harvesting..." Jumbo left it at that.

"Fuuka, didn't you say you had a friend here?" Koiwai reminded her.

"Right!" Fuuka said. "Come on, Yotsuba. I want you to meet her!" She grabbed her hand and they went to a gazebo where you could buy buckets if you didn't bring one.

"Hey!" Fuuka greeted a heavy man with glasses on.

"Oh? Hey, Fuuka!" the man greeted. "Hey, Nineko, there's someone here for you!"

A girl with a red t-shirt, jean shorts on ,and brown hair in tow pigtails came out.

"Hey, Fuuka!" The girl's hands had a bucket full of berries.

"Nineko, this is my next door neighbor, Yotsuba." Fuuka greeted. Nineko got head height with Yotsuba.

"Hey, Yotsuba!" she smiled.

"Hello!" she smiled back. She grabbed a few berries from the bucket. Fuuka gasped.

"Is- is she allowed to do that?" she asked, blushing.

"Oh, I don't mind!" Nineko replied. "Why don't you guys go pick a few?"

"Ok! See you later, Nineko!" Fuuka grabbed Yotsuba's hand and they were off to the fields.

When they arrived Koiwai and Ena only had a few. Fuuka looked at Yotsuba and said, "Come on! We came catch up! We get more berries than them!"

"Yea! Ena, I'm going pick faster than you!" Yotsuba teased. Ena smiled.

"Ok, Yotsuba. Who ever picks the most wins!" Ena took the challenge. Yotsuba started picking furiously.

"Umm… you're only suppose to pick the blue ones, Yotsuba." Koiwai said.

"Ohh… opps." Yotsuba apologized and dumped her berries into his bucket.

"Eh! Yotsuba!" he exclaimed, and started picking out all the pink, small berries. Fuuka picked a lot and found if you rolled your fingers around the clump of berries, they'd easily fell into your bucket. Yotsuba stared into Fuuka's bucket and whimpered.

"Wh- what's the matter, Yotsuba?" she asked.

"You have more berries than me, because daddy made me dump mine out." Yotsuba complained.

"You want me to settle it with him?" she asked her.

"Eh- yea!" Yotsuba cheered, even though she didn't understand. Fuuka got up and pretended to trip over Koiwai's bucket. It tumbled over into the grass. He looked up at her with a face that crept her out! She stood innocently.

"Oh… sorry. I didn't see it there." And she walked to another bush.

When she saw Jumbo at a nearby bush, she went to go see what he was doing if he wasn't picking berries. She pecked over his shoulder and-

"Jumbo!" she exclaimed.

"What!" he yelled, his mouth full of blueberries.

"Sp- spit them out!" she yelled. He chewed and gulped.

"Ha!"

"I saw the whole thing." Nineko sneered, coming up on a go-cart. A berry Jumbo had popped in his mouth, he spit out. "How much money do you have in your pocket?" she asked him.

"Nothin'." He told her.

"Ok, then. Your gonna work here to pay off what you ate today."

"What! But-" Jumbo protested.

"I only think it's fair. Or I'll call the police and say you stole some crops from us." She said. Jumbo sighed. "Come tomorrow at 5:00." She told him.

"Five!" he exclaimed. Nineko raised a eyebrow. "Yes, ma'am…" he grumbled.

"How many did you pick, Yotsuba?" Ena asked her.

Yotsuba counted 793!" Yotsuba said proudly.

" You can count that high at your age?" Ena asked.

"I helped." Koiwai informed.

"Oh. Well I counted 781." Ena said. "You won, Yotsuba!"

"Oh! Yea! Yea! I win! Blueberries are GOOOOOOD!" Yotsuba exclaimed in victory. "Can I eat them?" She asked Koiwai.

"Sure." He said, smiling.

"Yea!" Yotsuba started popping blueberries in her mouth. Jumbo reached for some, but Fuuka slapped his hand and scowled at him.

"Blueberries! Blueberries! So juicy, so sweet!" Yotsuba sang all the way home.

_Ok… how was it? I won't know unless you review! I hope I didn't take anyone's idea or took it from the manga… I haven't finished reading the series yet._


End file.
